Gohan Has An Angel Named Lime
by lizerbell86
Summary: Gohan and Lime are childhood sweathearts and will stay that way. This is not a Gohan/Videl fic or Videl bashing, she will have no say in this matter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I am just having fun with the characters

..There are so many Gohan/Videl stories that they become boring after a while and she will not make an appearance in this is obviously AU. Gohan and Lime will be childhood sweethearts. This is my chapter one redone.

The aftermath of the Cell games were the darkest days of Gohan ' s life. He had seen too much over the years to not affect him and this just made it worse. His father was gone and he did not want to come back.

It was less than a week after the games were over did Lime seek out Gohan and she saw the look in her friend's eyes and saw the look of haunting and sadness. Lime pulled Gohan into a tight hug since he did need one. "What happened Gohan?"

Gohan who has been an emotional train wreck since coming home choked out "My father did not make it."

Over the next seven years did things get better for Gohan but the pain would always remain. The biggest pest by the name of Goten was born. Goten is much loved even though he can drive the calmest person crazy. Gohan and Lime became attached at the hip which was also part of Gohan ' s success in grieving his father's death.

Lime learned that Gohan is half part of a near extinct warrior race of aliens and she was fine with it. It was no one's business anyways. There was something else to the duo. Everyone just knew that they would become more than childhood sweethearts.

More importantly he still trained but chose to do so with his mentor Piccolo who had been there for him when he had gone through HFIL. Piccolo and Lime kept reminding Gohan that earth will never be safe and all of his father's enemies will be his own. Gohan is way too young to take over the Guardian of the earth role. This is where Goku needed to be hit in the head because while he may think he is staying away to keep earth safe, Gohan would be their target. This is where his halo had some spots of tarnish on it. Lime had encouraged Gohan to train as to have a connection with his father.

Bulma and Vegeta married during the seven years of peace and Vegeta became the default godfather to Gohan and Goten. When Vegeta learned of the earth custom, he liked this very much. He could lord over the demi Saiyans. Bulma had forced Gohan to spar Vegeta because he had no one to spar with and there is no way in HFIL would Piccolo agree to spar Vegeta. Bulma and Gohan came to an agreement, once a week. Vegeta tried to protest it and he cursed that one "Where is your pride Kaka Brat?"

There were parts of Gohan ' s personality that shifted over the seven years and it is not because of age. Gohan only went into Super Saiyan twice and wanted nothing to do with his Saiyan side. Goten followed suit since Gohan is his ultimate hero.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, just having some fun with the characters.

This is the second re-do of this story. Hopefully I will have chapter six up before the weekend is over."

There is a conspiracy against Gohan and Lime and that is public high school. The rationale "to learn how to socialize with other kids your age." It is a done deal anyways since the two took the entrance exams and placed at the top.

That night, Chi-Chi sat the duo and dropped the bombshell "You will be going to attend orange star high school starting tomorrow. It is only for one year since the two of you will be seniors. Do either one of you have any questions?" Both teens did not have any questions and left Chi-Chi 's office, a.k.a. the kitchen sullenly. This is the last thing that either one wanted.

Lime and Gohan and felt this conspiracy coming a mile away. It was time to put their operation in motion, called operation Hawaii. The two dreamed of living there since Gohan would fly them to Hawaii for dates. They loved it and decided on University of Hawaii because it would be an easy school for the two of them get into together. Chi-Chi would get her scholar but it would be on Gohan ' s terms. They could go home on the weekends since it was a 90 minute flight back to Japan which will keep the family happy.

Lime was fuming over this because orange star is the closest public school that you could get to going to a private school. It is a long trip and there are schools that are much closer."Gohan, since you have the exit exam prep books, let's start studying so we can cut our suffering down to three months. We have been able to do the work of high school seniors for a long time and we will be bored to tears. We will stay after school to do our school work but we will focus on the exit exams and our applications since I have them hidden from my grandfather."

Gohan pecked Lime on the cheek "I do not what I would do without you my devious angel. Concealing the evidence should be a breeze since mail does not arrive until very late a riven I have to get it anyways. I can hide the evidence in my room with ease since mom has not been in there since I was twelve. The only one that could be a problem is Goten since he snoops in there."

Lime had step three ready to go "We need some place rural to live, we are country kids and not city kids."

Gohan gave Lime a side hug because he had been thinking of this for a long time since operation Hawaii began. He had plenty of money from tournaments that he won in. Most of it went to taking care of the home, his mother, and brother. "We build our first house together. I do not want neighbors either and once we are in, we start the move.

We do have to tell someone of our plans and I think we should ask Bulma since she would be the most open minded. Vegeta will give me plenty of grief but with all of the down time, training should be a breeze. If they complain about lack of job or this university thing does not work out we open our own martial arts gym since we are more than qualified.

After we tell everyone, it should be a breeze since they will be seeing us on the weekends. Piccolo should be fine with it and with not seeing the rest of the Z gang for years, except for galactic crisis, not the end of the world. Now close your eyes Lime, I have a surprise for you and it is something that I think you will like."

Lime closed her eyes and Gohan placed a promise ring into the palm of her hand. This ring is silver with a Lime green gem and the words of one day in the band. They would have their one day but not yet. Lime opened her eyes and knew what it meant, he was promising her that he wants to give her a real ring one day. She put it on and kissed him hard.

While Gohan and Lime were making out by the creek, the place where they go to be alone (but not get it on); there was a visitor by the name of Goten.

"EWW, Gohan. You are sucking her face." The two teens looked at Goten with murder in their eyes. As much as you can love Goten to pieces, he can drive you crazy. If Goten was born first and not Gohan, Goten would be an only child because of how much he is a handful.

There is always a motive behind Goten ' s talent for driving you insane "Why are you here rug rat?"

Goten pulled the cute card and smiled in a sweet manner "Mom says dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

The cute card could only get Goten so far. Gohan put Lime on his back and yelled "Run" to Goten. Goten was chased back while Lime was laughing at Goten because he had this coming to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, just having some fun with the characters.

This is my third part of the redo.

Gohan had to be dragged out of bed by the jaws of life because he had lost the ability to be a morning person during the time of peace and he just did not want to be going to hell high. He had everything timed perfectly to maximize the amount of sleep so he could get his book bag, lunch capsules, a quick bite to eat, and to get dressed. Gohan ' s clothing choice was baggy because he did not want everything to see how muscle bound he is. The reason is because he had his eyes only for one girl and did not want the girls drooling all over him.

Goten was pouting because he did not want to see his big brother go but he needs to get used to it because he is going far away to university. Gohan would talk about putting Goten ' s training in the hands of Piccolo because Goten has the same relationship that he has with him.

Barely five minutes had passed and Gohan had taken the flying nimbus to Lime ' s home. She was already waiting for him and Gohan kissed her. Gohan pulled her to him and they were off to school.

The day got good when they learned they have all of the same classes together and can sit next together. However, they both were right. High school senior material is boring. Gohan and Lime had done this year's ago.

Gohan overheard a jock by the name of Sharpener beat nerd boy into the mat at gym today and take his girl all for himself. This is where the inner Saiyan came out for Gohan to show his dominance and to protect his woman. Sharpener would be the one eating the mat since Gohan would have the out training in his class next to Lime.

Gohan was the last one out in the boys locker room and he became eye candy for the girls without the baggy clothing on but they needed to learn right away that Gohan had eyes for one girl.

Holding back to a point would be the key when he would spar Sharpener. Sharpener did not have the experience or skill so using one move to take out ten of his moves would be easy. True to form, Sharpener tried to show off and Gohan took him to school on that one. The rest of the class was in awe of Gohan while Lime was smiling. She never had any doubt with him being response for the demise of some of the biggest monsters in the universe.

Someone put it together of Gohan ' s talent on the mat and asked the question on a whim "Are you related to Son Goku?"

Goku earned quite a reputation of the years and was top dog before died "Yes I am, Goku is my father." That explained it all because Goku is considered the great one and also the most normal one. Goku avoided the press like the plague.

After gym class, came lunch which was needed for Gohan and his appetite. Lime scouted out the cafeteria so Gohan can eat in peace. The tables were round and they quickly had taken one in the far back corner. Lime pulled her lunch out of her capsule. No way was she going to try cafeteria food because from what she heard when she went into town, it is toxic waste.

The worst class of the day was American civilization because it seems to revolve around wars and there is very little material on the country since it is so young. Lime and himself had seen America or parts of it during dates or if they went out for dates. The two loved to explore the world together. This class was going to be a nightmare for Lime because she could barely stay awake. Gohan took the lead on the notes. The eye on the prize was getting out of the hell hole early and this class could be a hindrances but Gohan would be the one to help her through, no cheating g but follow his school of study.

When the last class of the day was done, calculus a.k.a quackulus as dubbed by Lime did the two go straight to the library to do homework and get the flash cards written up for the exit exams. Homework was done in twenty minutes with Lime checking Gohan ' s English because he did have some problems with the grammar.

Gohan pulled the study prep books "Lime, we divide the subjects in half while doing the write up. I will copy a set for my subjects while you will do the same. The plan is to be here everyday to study to keep prying eyes off of us. The studying will just look like two kids studying but they studying will be for the get out of jail card."

After that, the duo left to go back to Gohan ' s home where no doubt, Goten would be driving Chi-Chi to the point of insanity. One Chi-Chi saw Gohan she said "Take your brother." Goten was bouncing up and down. It could mean only one thing, little Son Goten has sugar.

"Goten, how much sugar have you had because I know you are guilty rug rat."

Goten ' s universal cute card was pulled out again "Big brother, I had twenty pixie sticks." Cue in the anime sweat drop because this was bad. Goten was in Gohan ' s room again even though he has been told ten thousand times to stay out. Gohan decided to dish out the punishment because Goten usually learns the hard way.

"Goten, go get your weighted gi on with the weight bands. We will spar in super Saiyan, be back out here in ten minutes."

Lime was laughing at this one because Goten was going to pay and crash. Goten thought he could beat Gohan which he can not. This is the first lesson and a little discomfort for him as well since this spar is punishment. Secondly, sugar should never be consumed.

Gohan walked out in his red and blue gi while Goten was in his orange and blue gi. Gohan powered up and had a sinister smile "You are going down baby brother." Goten powered up and the two flew off. Lime could hear the spar and see the blast. She was cheering for Gohan obvious reasons.

While Gohan was sparing the pest a lesson, Goten was learning. It was to bring him down a peg. This was where Gohan came in handy for Chi-Chi and not because he is her son. As much as the boys are human, they are aliens. Goten can be hard to handle sometimes.

Lime helped with dinner since she practically lived there now, her grandfather did so much traveling now that she is older. Dinner was served and now she had to fetch the boys. "GOHAN, GOTEN, time to eat." The two boys were there hot and sweaty. They went to clean up before coming to the table.

Dinner went off as usual and Gohan got some practice in before he would spar Piccolo tomorrow and would have to have his weekly spar with Vegeta. Day one of HFIL high school with his angel was done. More plotting to escape orange star is needed, work into the exit exams to be done, and college applications. The next three months are to be the most busy in the life of Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, just having fun with the characters.

I am changing the events a little in some chapters but it should not be too much.

School for Gohan and Lime would develop into a routine with straight As and studying for the exit exams. It was time to let Bulma in on the plan since operation Hawaii began . Going over to Capsule Corp did has its own risk in the form of Vegeta, the moment he sensed his Ki he would be dragged into the GR by Vegeta .

Gohan and Lime could walk in with ease because everyone knew the two of them since they were kids. The good thing was Gohan knew that Bulma was in her office during this part of the afternoon making a visit.

Bulma a saw Gohan and Lime in the doorway to her office and told them to come in and shut the door. Something else about Bulma is she could read her godson like an open book. "Let me guess Gohan and Lime, you two are plotting to take the exit exams early and working on your university applications."

There was no denying the truth and the looks from the teens face told it all "Do not worry but you will eventually have to say something to your mother and grandfather. You are seventeen and with your brains, you should not even be needing to sitting there. I had hoped to convince your mother and grandfather to let you go off to university early but it was ruled down."

"Bulma, how long do we have before my default godfather makes an appearance?" Bulma looked at her clock " Go Now!" Gohan had gotten Lime away at Saiyan speed. Vegeta had already sensed Gohan ' s Ki and was ready to march in the office and drag him into the GR. Vegeta knew the kid was gone by the level of Bulma ' s laughter because she even said it "You deserve to be taken down a peg most of the time. Gohan just out wits you." There could be a chance to make him get back. He flew off at light speed.

"GET BACK HERE NOW KAKA BRAT AND SPAR ME LIKE A TRUE SAIYAN! "

Now Lime was laughing at this one because she knew how much Gohan loved to yank Vegeta ' s chain. "Shame on you Gohan, you have to spar him some time." Gohan quipped back "The prince of three can wait a day."

Once home Gohan knew he had to diffuse another situation between Goten and Chi-Chi with Goten doing something that he is not supposed to do.

"GOTEN, get back here and finish your English homework. Icarus did not eat it, shame on you." Goten ran right up to Gohan and Lime. "Big brother, big sister, save me."

Gohan did let the rug rat squirm because he deserves it but intervened because sometimes his mother could go too far in pushing the school work. He also known we that Goten just started learning the English language and was having trouble. Goten was not a genius but his was forced. Give Goten the right to be a normal kid who did not have insane levels of homework that a kid should not be doing before their time and not have to worry about the world coming again. He did make sure his little brother trained incase the long years of peace would become a thing of the past.

"Mom, Lime and I got our homework done in the library. How about Lime and I help Goten since he is struggling." Chi-Chi gave in because Gohan did have a point. Goten started learning the English language a month ago and has had a hard time with it since. It's more like their alphabet which has been confusing him. Gohan had been able to speak English since he was eight and Lime at the age of six. Chi-Chi did not have such a good command of the language like Gohan and Goku only knew a few words in English.

That evening Goten made some way into learning the English alphabet and even started introducing him to some simple words in English. That had been a better outcome than what Chi-Chi had expected because the same tactics she used to teach Gohan were not going to work on Goten. Goten seemed to be doing the school work that is just right for what a typical seven year old would do.

Lime was brought home after dinner so Gohan could spar Piccolo. When she was in front of the home that gave her the rest of her childhood, Lime kissed her prince charming. "Till tomorrow my love."

Gohan met with Piccolo at the site where they usually spar in. Piccolo was another factor of helping Gohan training after Goku dying in the battle. Training and support is what saved Gohan ' s sanity. There was one thing that was introduced into Gohan ' s training g and that was no use of super Saiyan too early because of what your enemy can learn. Secondly, you do not know how long the battle can last so you need to keep your energy at a consistent.

There was someone who wanted into the spar sessions that Gohan and Goten have with Piccolo and that is Vegeta because he just does not get enough sparing in. Gohan gives him a challenge but he knew he had hit the problem of being predictable which is why Gohan was always bored when sparing him. He knew there was not a chance in HFIL that he could get in on any spar sessions that Kakarot ' s have with Piccolo. The main problem is that Gohan and Piccolo can not stand him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, just playing with the characters again.

The next morning while Gohan was sore from all of the sparing, Goten decided to wake up his big brother by jumping up and down on his bed. That woke Gohan up immediately and got dressed at superhuman speed. Goten was flipped upside down while Gohan walked into the kitchen with him. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at her youngest because he did the opposite of what he was told not to do. If Goten had been born first, Chi-Chi would have insisted on no more children. Goten is a handful and that is being nice about it. It also did not help that he did see Trunks on the day that Gohan spars Vegeta. Chi-Chi and Bulma knew that when their boys are together, they make an unholy alliance.

Gohan left rather quickly after breakfast with his book bag and lunch capsules in hand. Lime would be waiting for him and he would not disappoint in doing his duties as a good boyfriend. Lime received a good morning kiss from Gohan. "Good morning to you too. Ready to get hell out of the way?" The flying nimbus traveled even faster there so they could get out of that hell hole sooner.

When the duo stepped foot on ground, it was noted that Gohan is wearing a tighter shirt but still wore baggy pants. Gohan and Lime looked like they belong in the jock and cheerleader crowd but no way was that going to happen. Neither one would get involved with anything at that school if they can help it. They both did commit a form of social suicide on the food ladder and that is to be nerds. They both took all advanced classes together.

After school, would be something good since it is the weekend. Gohan would spar Vegeta while Lime did some time as Bulma ' s apprentice since Lime showed a talent in mechanics and engineering. Today's goals at capsule Corp would be to work on applications so the duo would look as good as possible on paper, Gohan has to spar Vegeta, and Trunks can see his friend or in Gohan ' s words "Plot something evil."

Gohan went home to change into his gi and to grab Goten would fly next to him. Lime had the applications hidden well within her backpack so no one would even to think to look there.

The moment when Vegeta saw Gohan, he had a malicious smirk on his face. "Spar now Kaka brat and spar me like a true Saiyan." Gohan knew Vegeta was trying to goad him on and that is not going to work at all. The first thing Vegeta did was power up to super Saiyan and Gohan did not. This agitated the prideful prince because Gohan had only done it twice after the cell games and both involved training g Goten. Goten seemed to be following in Gohan ' s steps too. The super Saiyan is something of pride and power of the Saiyan people and the two boys seem to fight it off. This is something he would stand down on.

Over the past seven years, Gohan has maintained the lead of who is more powerful and Gohan proved his point of going after Vegeta in all of his same weaknesses because the old one needed to learn a lesson. Time to pods him off because he is not afraid of him. "Vegeta, you have to use super Saiyan to beat me, can't you do something g original?"

That did it, the Ki blasts were coming out and Vegeta threw his signature "Galic Gun Fire" at Gohan. Gohan got the best of him again with Masenko-ha . He needed to add some knew Ki attacks and he has known this for a while now. The two he needed to learn was the Masenko-ha, and Kamehameha attacks which pack the most punch.

He would never let the woman know that when he spars Gohan, he loses. The brat has bested him for a very long time now. The brat and his brother claim that they are earthlings but they are not. If the Planet Vegeta could be wished back, he would force both of Kakarot ' s brats to where they belong as elites because that is where they should be.

Now his challenge would be to see if he can get to spar the Namek, Goten, and Gohan at once because the three of them together would give him hell. The hell could work in his favor to make him stronger but it would backfire because it would work the same way on the brats.

After sparing Vegeta, Gohan went to find Lime and she was chatting away in Bulma ' s office.

"Good you are here Gohan, as I was saying to Lime you two should have all of your admissions essays done so I can take a look at them and tweak them before you submit them. You need to take some look at the other schools in Hawaii because your first choice is in the heart of a major city. You two are mountain kids and not city kids. I have a feeling that you two will be flying to get to class because I can not see either one of you living in a dorm. Now, you should tell your family over the weekend because I feel that both would be on board. Chi-Chi should take it well because you will have that piece of paper she wants Gohan. The battle will be over schools because she will most likely push for the schools on the main land. It is your life and she can not kite through you."

What no one knows right now is a sea of trouble is brewing in HFIL with a plot of a mass break out of all the evil that is confined there and head back to living world.

Sorry Goku, but your vacation in the other world is over. You have to go back to the land of the living to save the universe and this time you have to stay. You are also in for a battle on the home front with your own family because one will not welcome you home with open arms and one will want to stay away from you.

Gohan will have a third battle that he is going to need to fight and that is deal with the fact that he learns to stop hating the Saiyan race. His father is part of it no matter how much he claims and he can no longer hide that he is not a human, a full one. It is going to be one bumpy ride ahead and his world is going to change again with more people that want in on his life.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, just playing with the characters.

The next morning Gohan was up to bring and Lime for breakfast. Time to let them in on Opera ton Hawaii. Mr. Liaoning had interrogated him years ago and trusted him to keep Lime safe. He also knew about about the Saiyans but would never say word. How could he when one saved the life of his granddaughter. Something he had been thinking about was Lime did not want to be at that school, neither did Gohan. He knew the two of them could take the exit exams on the spot and ace the . Gohan had been her best influence academically, the two of them studied together making the other better.

He had a feeling that Gohan and Lime were planning something good and unlike Chi-Chi, he does not over react. Something he knew his Lime had set her eyes on and that is the University of Hawaii where both of her parents met. Gohan had taken them there for day trips in the past.

During breakfast, the two teens seemed fidgety like they were are nervous. Gohan was the one to have the guts to speak up, he has faced the biggest baddies, this should be a piece of cake.

"Mom, Mr. Liao; Lime and I are studying to take the exit exams and we have started applying to universities in America. " The two teens seemed to be feeling better now that the cat is out of the closet.

Mr. Liao, being easy going was not shocked at the news "I figured it out, Lime you are the worst person to keep a secret. I figured out. I am fine with whatever school you two chose as long as Gohan is the one to be there for you."

Gohan and Lime were mouthing their thanks when Chi-Chi heard what game from her Gohan, she had to think quick because she had no idea where he was going with this one.

"Why take the test early, I thought you would enjoying socializing with kids your own age."

Lime answered this one for her love "Chi-Chi, the high school material that they are making us learn we learned it a long time ago and we are bored to tears in class. We can take a nap in class, not take any notes and study and we will ace the test. I speak for Gohan, we need a challenge for the sake of our brains before they rot in there.

Going to university with have kids slightly older than us but the age difference should not be that much to matter. University material will be material that we have never covered making our brains stimulated."

The reasons were good and if her Gohan was that bored, he needed a challenge. She knew that there is not a chance in HFIL that he can talk her and selling Lime one of the schools she had been thinking of. Either way Gohan would have the high school degree by taking the test early. Gohan and Lime would be entering for the spring semester.

"What are you thinking of studying, the two of you" asked Chi-Chi.

That one was an easy answer that came from Gohan "Engineering, with the apprenticeships that we have been doing with Bulma, that is what interests us."

Engineering seemed like a fit for Gohan because he always liked the technical part of science and math and being around Bulma so much is a good influence on him.

"Where are you thinking of going?"

Lime smiled "University of Hawaii and Manoa ."

The kids were meeting her half way because they were getting their high school degree and them going to university. Engineering is a good path. She had thought of doctor but engineering is fine for her son.

Over the years, HFIL has accumulated every type pe of villain around. There was mass plotting being done with Frieza, Cell, Bojack, Brolly, and everyone else the Z gang had sent down there. In Cell's own words " We get out of here, we kill them all. Gohan is mine."

The Saiyans had been looking for rifts to get through because there has to be one and has been their goal since arriving there. They wanted to destroy the code empire that enslaved them because unlike the few that the Z gang destroyed, the empire runs deep.

Raditz knew why he was in hell and he deserved it. He was low on the pecking order when he was judged and when his parents found him it was bad. He violated every code that a Saiyan follows and knows from birth.

-You fight with honor. He knew he lost with Kakarot long before the Namek got involved, he lied in an attempt to escape defeat.

-You never turn your back on family. He betrayed his brother by threatening his own nephew.

Before his own father could tear into him. Give began the slaughter on her eldest. "What the hell were you thinking? Your father and I raised you better than that. You called him a shame to our race? The shame to our race was serving the cold empire Raditz. We are the fools and Kakarot has the chance to give the Saiyan race and you destroyed it.

It is in every family's dream to have a child that does better than your father. Guess what, your brother may have been the one born with the low power level but he will do much more as a warrior than you my son. My own grandson has the power of a first class and you tried to snuff him out. What's the matter, afraid of being beaten by a four year old?"

Bardock was spitting nails " What the hell has gotten into you? You were one of the last ones alive, along with your brother should have darn well worked to ensure the survival in spite of the class differences. You betrayed your brother when he was the one who made the mistake you had honor. You do not Raditz, you are a coward. I am glad my grandson got that hit in on you. You deserve every ounce of pain for what you did against our blood."

Raditz thought he could have died of shame because damn, his parents could be terrifying if you get on their bad side. His father being notorious for having a bad temper. If he had a chance to make it out of hell, he wanted a chance to make peace with Kakarot even though forgiveness is not going to happen. He wanted to make some peace with Gohan but HFIL would have to freeze over. The kid most likely hated him. He did kidnap him and forced his father to have to kill himself and take him with him.

He knew his brother and nephews are super Saiyans and they are the ones with the power. He is the weakling now and looking at him now, he has sibling jealousy. Maybe they got it wrong with Brolly, it has to be him.

...

Bardock wanted to meet his youngest, he regretted tossing him aside when it is him to have the power. He knew Kakarot was to be the one defeat Frieza and Raditz damn well could have brought it down if the dragon balls did not son may deny it with every fibre of his being but he is a Saiyan. Gine and himself felt so helpless when they watched their son fall down that ravine. His vision could have came to an end when Kakarot had that accident which set the course for destiny.

His grandsons both hold extraordinary power and put aside the notion that half bloods are weaklings. If they had been born on the planet Vegeta, they would have been fourth class for that alone and turned into slaves. Being born and raised on earth gave his grandsons a life that they could never have. His eldest grandson Gohan has deep seeded issues with Saiyans planted by Raditz.

Kakarot, if he ever returns to the living will have hell waiting for him with Gohan. The kid would never resort to physical violence but it could turn into an intergalactic shouting match. If he had been through what Gohan he would be furious with him as well. The problem is made worse because Gohan is teaching his little brother to hate and Gohan ' s temper which he had inherited from him. Kakarot, you screwed up worse than he did.

...

Gine wanted to meet her son, her youngest son. She had faith in him all along that he was not some weakling. Perhaps it is mother's intuition. She wanted to tell it all to him.

Her grandson is much like her Bardock that it is rather eerie. Gohan is all Bardock with brains and personality. She knew Kakarot betrayed his sons in the worst way. He may think he is saving the universe but the evil who come to seek revenge against Kakarot will just go after Gohan and Goten. If any one of his enemies come looking for him and harm one of her grandsons, she will plead to go to King Yema to see Kakarot to bring the wrath of an angry mother.

They have a life on earth that they could never have just because they are half other Saiyans in hell knew about Gohan and he proved half bloods are not weaklings. She wished she could undo the damage that Raditz planted because there is a good amount of the population that do not go out and fight.

Others have to stay home and run the planet. She should have never been out in the field, her father pushed it. However, if her father had not pushed her into the field; she would never have met Bardock and never have had her sons. The hero of the Saiyans would never have been born. As far as she was concerned, her son is the legendary.

Oh Goku, you painted yourself into a corner and you need to look at the full picture. This battle is going to be a tough one ahead and one you can not train for. You are in for a tough one.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, just having some with the characters again.

The hole in HFIL by Cell and what a glorious sight it is. "Son Gohan, I will be the one to end you for destroying my plans for I am the greater warrior who can defeat death, not even you will be able to stop me." Cell had been stealing more cells off of the greatest warriors in HFIL to make himself even stronger. He would be the worst of what would be making it back to the living .

King Yema seemed to be falling asleep on the job and had not discovered the hole because that should be a priority fix because in the other world, you can find small holes to fit through to come back to the living world.

The Saiyans found the hole and they were making the hole larger behind Cell's back because all they wanted to be was alive to wish back their planet to destroy the cold empire. They had been waging a war in HFIL and it had become a stalemate for the members of the cold family that are down there.

...

The guards for HFIL did not know until it was too late and they all were making their way to the mortal plane. "ALERT THE KAIS."

King Kai heard this and was shaking his head" No, oh no. Earth is in danger, very grave danger."

Goku perked up because something was up, he could feel it."

"What is going on King Kai?"

This was is not something that Goku will want to hear.

"Every being the has found their way into HFIL has found a rift and found itself a trip back to the mortal plane on earth. It will be up to a few to stop them, like your son. "

Goku gulped because with that much evil on the planet, the earth could be consumed by the evil force that is about to in a bit it.

"I must go back now to life. Earth is going to need all of the help that it can get." That being said, Goku was gone and went back to the very spot where he died.

...

Gohan and Lime were back home now studying for the exit exams together. The case to take the exit exams early was won so Mr. Liao and Chi-Chi withdrew their children from school. It was not all that sad to he gone. There are only two months left before test time and Gohan and Lime felt great. They had the results of the other exams needed and paper work do e to study abroad done. Gohan was flying over with Lime on the weekends and scouting places out that are deeply remote as places to live.

Lime kissed him "Gohan, wherever you pick is fine as long as we are together." The response to this was a tight squeeze. This is exactly what Lime loved. Just her and Gohan together without any interference.

She noticed something was off in Gohan and that was not something good. She had known him for far too long to let something like this go.

"Remember when I told you about HFIL? The inhabitants are out and they are coming to earth Lime. I promise you Lime that hell will freeze over before I let something to happen to you or your grandfather. We need to get back now. Most likely everyone can feel it." Gohan pulled Lime back into his arms and they were making the trip back to Japan.

...

Goku may be the first from heaven out but the Saiyans were the first on earth. Kame and Dende were the first to discover them.

"The Saiyans, they made it on to earth. Warn the others." Piccolo knew and he knew his student knew as well.

...

Bardock and Gine saw what was all around them and this is nothing like the Planet Vegeta. Everything is so lush and full of color. He sensed his son and three beings through the family bond that he knew are his grandsons and his other son, Kakarot. He knew he should have stayed in HFIL but he did want a second chance at life. The chance is now and he wanted to prove that he is not a threat to earth.

Gine felt the bond because she is near them. She is near her youngest and her two grandsons. There could be one problem. She made her mistakes and made into HFIL. They only good part is she would not be separated from Bardock even in death. If caught, she could end up back there and she was not on earth to cause harm.

The rest of the Saiyans had started to scout out for the dragon balls to wish their planet back and to get back there. Killing off the cold empire will be even better.

Everyone of earth's enemies were out and were gathering near Satan City to demolish. Cities and villages would fall. Vengeance would be theirs.

...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, just playing with the characters

Lime was back in front of her home "Lime hold tight. I will be back, I always do." A tear poured from Lime ' s face. She knew about Saiyans and their mates. She knew Gohan considered her a mate. The two of them had been together since they were eleven. Something was not right on the earth and her hero would set things right.

Gohan found Piccolo "Something is wrong, something evil is here."

Piccolo knew it too "I feel everything, get to the look out and alert the others. I feel Goku is back as well."

Gohan had an instant dirty look because when he would see his father, he would tare into him. He put his mother through hell and his little brother has never met him except through stories. He was going to be damned if he went near Goten, all hell is going to break loose because he would risk a trip to HFIL to prevent Goten from being g hurt

...

Raditz had begun his search for the dragon balls but he felt a large energy signature coming his way. He did want to find Kakarot and Gohan to make peace with them.

Gohan had direct orders, send them back to HFIL no matter which way you decide. Gohan saw his uncle whom he loathes and giving him the hardest hit he could.

Raditz felt a hard hit to the side of the head, whoever did this took him by surprise. He did something stupid and that is put his guard down.

When he looked up he knew it was Gohan and now he is the truth threat because the kid is out for blood. He knew the kid remembered what he did to him when he was three.

"Where is Kakarot?" Raditz felt a greater energy through the family bond. Whatever Gohan and Kakarot said, it would always be there. It is part of their blood. It is in the blood of all Saiyans.

"Why so you can try to turn my father into a mass murderer, take of the earth, and kill him? You do not stand a chance in hell."

Gohan went after him with such brutality because the kid had no trust in him and he knew he would be unforgiven by him. I hell he saw every tear and beg of mercy that he caused. His last day as a mortal hit him hard because he knew he scared his nephew for life.

When he got into HFIL, his father beat the crap out him because of his behaviors. You do not do that to family. He tried to use he became weak because of that accident argument. That is when his mother's wrath came out and she could be down right scary. He had to get away because if he stayed here for too long, he knew where he was heading back to. He made a powerful enemy of his own family.

...

Everyone was being assembled on the lookout to start planning on how are we going to get all the enemies back to HFIL. The human members would hunt the humans who created such of the worst acts of evil to keep some of the threats away. Piccolo would work on the Saiyans because there is no room for them on this planet save the few including his student. He practically raised Gohan and was the one to help him get through the loss of his father. He did force the kid to train because the earth would never be safe. Goku ' s master plan backfired.

Piccolo found several members of the Ginyue force and raised a ball of energy "Remember me? Let's send you back to hell where you belong." They did not stand stand a chance because there is no qualities that could be redeeming about them.

Piccolo cast a Masenko-ha and four of them were sent back to hell.

The last thing they remembered was the blast before they stood in front of King Yema.

"I believe you know what this about and you know where you are going?"

They felt chains and saw nothing but darkness mixed with fire.

...

Goku saw two Saiyans flying nearby and the energy felt familiar. He felt like he should know it.

A man that could pass as his brother landed with a scar on his face. Goku knew who this is his father and the woman in front of him is his mother.

Someone else joined him and it is something he never wanted to feel the presence of again, Raditz. He locked his eyes on him with his parents getting in between the two.

"Raditz, ready to go back to hell?"

Goku felt a harder push from him and saw the woman in front of him "Kakarot, listen to us before you go on the war path..." Raditz had two problems on his hands now. One in the form of Kakarot and his nephew. A battle that needed to be leveled out needed to be set up. Goku and Gohan could send him back to HFIL in one flick of the wrist. Kakarot and Gohan needed to know they are not the true threat.

Goku not knowing about the family bond tried to open up the mind link that he shared with Gohan. The bond had been closed for over a half a decade.

Moments later, Goku saw his son.

Gohan sneered "Hello dad."

...


End file.
